ATIA: Summer Time Sadness
by Hinbug123
Summary: From the All That I Am series presents: Summer Time sadness. A Dexven story series but the EAH gang are now heading on a summer long cruise with my OC Michaela Goldman! She is the Daughter of King Midas but don't worry, Its still about Raven and Dexter! What will happen on this adventure?
1. Sneak Peek:

"Wait up" I breathed heavily over my chest as I was running towards her. The sun was beaming down over the horizon. My legs ran through the tall cool grass and my blonde hair was wisping in th wind. We ran so much today, I was very tired.

" Come on, its not that hard." I was laughing as I put my hands on my knees, my sweat dripping down my forehead and I was breathing vigerously. She was smiling, and chuckling at the fact that I can't keep up with her.

" I'm going to miss you"

michaela... Michaela... MICHAELA!" I yelled at her to get her attention, What was she thinking about?

" Sorry Raven, what was that again?" She must have been thinking about something important.

" We need to get the luggage on the ship, what is your suitcase ID number?" I got my clipboard out and clicked my pen.

"345576201" She remmbered that so well, I was suprised.

" Thank you." I scribbled it down next to her name, which was above Poppy+Sparrow and under Ashlynn+Hunter.

" I can't wait to be out at sea, a vacation is what I need right now. Thank again for inviting me Raven." I gave her a big hug.

" No Problem."


	2. Summer

" Look at the size of this ship!" Raven Exclaimed as she was walking hand in hand with Dexter on the Royal Line cruise ship. Dexter smiled, the ship sailed 3 hors ago and they were heading for the rooms. Everyone got a deluxe suite. Raven held the luggage number in her hand.

" I hope they didn't lose mine." Dexter kissed her on the cheek. He was so happy to spend 3 months on a vacation with the love of his life, Raven.

" This is what I need. I turn 18 in November so I have to live it up now." They both laughed because at that moment she sounded like Briar.

They walked to the elevators and went to the top floor. They went into their room and found their suitcases. They started to unpack bathroom stuff, electronics, clothes and put them away. While Raven was putting her swimsuits away, Dexter found and held up a sexy purple lingerie in her suitcase.

" Thats for later." Raven winked at Dexter. He was blushing red. He put it back and after 30 minutes everything was unpacked. Raven went into the bathroom to freshen up.

They both got changed into their swimsuits. Raven was wearing a lavender laced purple bikini. Dexter was wearing royal blue swimming trunks with a golden crown symbol on it. They proceeded along with everyone else to go to the swimming lounge area. Their room already had a private pool, bt they wanted to enjoy some time with friends.

Raven went to the bar with Michaela and Poppy. They ordered some fancy drinks and laid back on the sun chairs.

" Thanks again Raven for putting me with sparrow, we just started dating but this will bring us closer." Poppy Said sipping her strawberry passion cocktail.

" No prob." Raven put on her sunglasses and laid back.

She saw the guys were trying out the surfing pool and how they were competing.

" This is gonna be great."


	3. Set Sail

Raven POV:

" DANG IT!" I yelled in the bathroom. It was 12:00 A.M. Dexter came over with his face looking very curious.

" What is it?" I held up my panties and only to see blood. My period came early. Dexter sighed,he already put the condom on and he already kissed me up.

" Its okay, we can just make out and cuddle." He was so sweet, plus my period is usually only 3-4 days anyways. It will be more satisfying if we wait. I passed out soon, because I woke up at 9:30 the next morning.

" I smell caramel cupcakes." I bolted up. Dexter was moaning as he was getting up, I was darting trying to get ready in my summer outfit. He got ready and I paced down to the breakfast place. I pressed the elevator button so many times before it finally opened. The rest met us up. I grabbed so many, I was so stuffed afterwards.

I looked at my brochure once more, to make sure I had the correct times for the activities me and Dex planned. He wanted to take me a very fancy restaurant so I had Michaela and Poppy help me pick the right outfit. I found a very elegant outfit with lavender satin. I walked down to the restaurant. Dexter pulled out the chair for me and gave me a kiss. He was such a gentleman.

" I will take the lobster salad and she will take the salmon risotto." I love how he always knows what I want. I love how he listens to me.

" I booked us a jet skiing lesson for tomorrow, it sounds fun." He kept looking into my eyes dreamily.

"What are you doing Dex?" I took a bite of my dish, it was amazing.

" Looking into the stars." I blushed, I scooted over and kissed him on the cheek, we then held hands.

We walked hand in hand to the front of the ship, The stars were shinning and fireworks were going off. We sat down on the bench. He took my hand and knelt down.

" Raven Queen, I have known you my whole life and I have loved you for more than that. I love your lavender eyes, I love your laugh, I love how when you cry your cheeks start to blush. I love you. I can't imagine a life without you because without you, I would never have a life." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful ring.

" I want, You, Raven Queen, to marry me and be with me for the rest of my life, because I want to spend it with you.

" I- I -I" I started crying. He came up and hugged me.

" Its okay Raven." I then realized...

"I... Do." He backed up and smiled.

" Are you sure?"I nodded while crying.

" Im crying because this is the happiest moment In my life so far. I want to start a family one day with you and live my happily ever after with you." We kissed as the next firework came through the sky. I walked back to my room... while holding hands with my Fiance.


	4. Talking

Raven POV:

A few days have passed since Dexter proposed to me. It felt so wonderful to know that me and Dexter were going to live the rest of our lives together. Some one to grow old with, some one to pick you up when you fall, some one to Record Top Chef on the DVR. Everybody was so estatic about the proposal. I was too.

" Raven Charming." It was 8:30 A.M. and I was looking out over our room balcony while holding a strawberry daquiri in my hands. Dexter was eating a sandwhich... a sandwhich... in the morning.

" Raaaaaaven Chaaaaaaarming." I said as I took another sip. Dexter looked at me confused. I was looking at my ring, so beautiful with its hints of purple and the tiny little wings surrounding the heart diamond.

"What's up?" Dexter asked as he took another bite, that sandwhich was huge. He already ate like 7. How does he stay so fit? He eats like an elephant.

" Im trying to get used to the name before it actually becomes my name. It sounds a lot different then Raven Queen. People may not even know who I am the daughter of." I say accidentally spillling some of my drink overboard.

" I would think that would be good for you. Cause ya know, you hate being the villian of your story." Dexter finished his sandwhich and went to the fride to grab another. Dear god this boy sometimes...

" Yeah but people regonize Raven Queen,not Raven Charming. They will be all like ' who is Raven Charming? I dunno, she is probably the girl that can watch 3 seasons of Top Chef in one day' and so on." Dexter started laughing at the moronic impression I made of other people.

" So? I will know you and isn't all that matters?" He put his arms around me and his chin rested on my head. He was such a snuggler and I loved it.

" Yeah... hey guess what? My period stopped today." He stood back and looked wide eyed.

" THEN WHY ARE WE STILL TALKING?! CLOTHES OFF NOW!" I was laughing as he grabbed me by the waist and put me on the bed. He was patient after all, I think I will give him this one. He even brought condoms and pills for me, how sweet.

He did his thing and it felt good. screw you mother nature! after 20 minutes of ultimate pleasure we snuggled up.

"Again?" Dexter asked. I smirked.

"Again"


	5. WHAT!

Raven POV:

Okay. Here it goes. Shit.

I made a huge mistake today. The girls took me out to the night club for a bachelorette party for my wedding was to be in 5 months, so what better place to do it then on a vacay? Anyways, I got waaasted drunk and no one took the position to walk my drunken ass back to the cabin. People! When I am drunk do not under any circmstances let me be alone! Its a bad combination like oil and water.

So I started walking like a drunk idiot moving in each direction but forward, I stumble upon a cabin. My cabin is 909 so I dunno but Either I switched keys or every key works on the same door which is a REALLY big problem but anyhow... I passed out in the bed. I started makingn out and taking clothes off and he was doing the same. One thing led to another and we snuggled until morning.

I woke up with a massive hangover. I need some blowfish or something becase this is like nuclear war on my head. I wriggled out of bed and head to the bathroom. The light from the bathroom was like staring into the sun.

" Hey Dex get up we have lunch with the girls today." I was nudging his shoulder but he grunted. It was 12:30 he has to get up.

"DEX!" The guy bolted up, but it wasn't Dex... it was Daring. He stood there naked with the condom still on, atleast I knew he used protection. He wasn't as "big" as Dex but it was thicker.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

we both stopped screaming after 5 minutes.

" YOU'RE NOT DEXTER!"

"YOU'RE NOT CERISE!"

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"I DONT KNOW!"

" I WAS WASTED LAST NIGHT!"

"SO WAS I!"

"BUT ISN'T THIS ROOM 909?"

"THIS IS 606!"

"OH FUCK!"

" YOU? ME? WHAT THE SHIT!"

"DEX IS GONNA KILL ME!"

"CERISE IS GONNA KILL ME!"

We checked our phones, still naked, and Cerise apparently passed out at ashlynn's. I was screwed.

" Hey Daring, I was wondering if you have seen-" Dexter walked in on us fixing his tie. Im suprised he even remembered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dexter was yelling and getting angry at Daring.

We tried to explain that this was a very awful mistake and that we would never in a million years sleep together, we called Cerise and she heard the story. We put on robes before of course.

"I am so sorry Dex, This is just a case of unfortunate events." He looked at me still angry at Daring.

The worst part is I remember everything.

" I understand Raven, It was like with me and Cupid. I forgive you." He gave me a kiss and hugged me. Cerise forgave Daring and all that good stuff.

" Was I atleast Good?" Daring was smiling at me.

" Hey Daring?" Dexter asked him.

" Yes little bro?"

"Shut up." Cerise was giggling.

we all got ready. Dexter had his way with me because he had a OCD thing about my land down under, Dexter was waaaaaaay better than Daring anyways, he works his way down

*winks*


	6. Goodnight

Raven POV:

Me and Dex were chilling back at our cabin at night. I was on my laptop updating my mychapter page while Dex was watching a bookball game on TV. We were holding hands while laying on the bed, I loved peaceful moments like this.

" I updated my mychapter relationship status to engaged." I said while replying to a message Cedar sent me. Dexter smiled at me and gave me a peck on the lips. I like how he takes time out of his game to notice me, a lot of guys don't do that.

" I am glad to spend the rest of my life with you, because you make it complete." He said while looking at me again. He was blushing, he still did that.

" Me too." I leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss. I broke the kiss after 3 minutes or so, I was not really worried about the time.

"What did your dad say?" I asked out of curiosity.

" He doesnt like it but my mom does so what is he gonna do, my mom is like the boss of him." We both laughed. I shut my laptop and snuggled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and I put my legs on top of his. He was so comfy, like a big teddy bear.

He turned of the TV and got under the covers with me. We were sponing and he was snuggling right up next to me.

" I love you Raven." I blushed but the lights were off so he couldn't notice. I turn my body towards him with his arms stillaround me. I gave him a kiss and he grabbed my head and kissed back.

" I love you too Dex,my prince Charming." I could tell by the rays of the moon through the blanket h was smilling. After 3 minutes of making out I snuggled up back next to him with his arms around me and out legs intertwined.

Goodnight :)


	7. LEMON!

Raven POV:

I went with Dexter, Blondie, Poppy, Sparrow, Apple, and Cedar to do jet skiing on a nearby island. Kitty didn't want to come becaus she is not a big fan of rented some jet skiis and boarded off. I first rode with Dex and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hold on tight." He said as he drove off into the shore. I was nervous at first but it started to seem fun. He was going really fast and I liked it, it was so exciting! After a little while I told Dex I wanted to do it on my own. He drove me back and I got the last jet skii.

I copied what Dex did, I turned the key and off I went. I was having a really good time. The waves started getting a little choppy but I didnt mind. I tried doing a donut but all of a sun the jet skii flew threw the air and I smacked into the water. I heard gasps and Dex rushing over. I was still underwater.

"RAVEN?!" He was yelling. My back hurt a little but I was fine. I started swimming towards the surface. After about 30 seconds of rising I break through the surface of the ocean.

" That was hexcellent!" I laughed and so did everyone else. But I see Sparrow looking at me wierdly.

"Sparrow, whats up?" He pointed to something alittle lower than me. I look down and- OHMYGOD MY TOP FELL OFF! I heard gasps but I screamed. I swam away. Dexter went after me.

"Raven hold up-" He takes off his tank top and hands it to me, I quickly slip it on and I got back on my jet skii and head back to the ship.

"That was a disaster!" I paced around the room, I cant believe that happened today.

" Stuff happens, but maybe you will just laugh about it someday." Dexter said.

" Maybe, anyways I need to take a shower." Dexter smirked.

" Can I join you?" I blushed so red and so did he. That was unexpected.

" sure." I gave him a kiss.

I turned the shower on and Dex started taking his trunks off. He was blushing so madly right now. I started to untie my bottoms. I paused.

" Im not used to you seeing me naked, since we have sex under the covers and everything." I blushed so hard but I dropped my bottoms. Dexter couldn't be any more red.

" I have insecurites too Raven, But we love eachother so it will be fine. Besides, your beautiful." He gave me a kiss and down went his trunks. I took off my top. We stepped in.

* Warning! next part is very graphic,if you wish to skip ahead then that is okay.*

The shower was very room. I am on the pill so no need to worry about condoms. Dexter closes the shower door. This wa our first time without a condom and in the shower. I rinsed mybody a little bit and so did he, I didnt really notice before but his manhood was like 7 inches long! After we rinsed off he started kissing my neck, it felt nice. He put his hands around my thighs and lifted me up, My legs hung on his arms. He pressed me against the back wall still kissing my neck. We stopped for a second. I reached my hand down to his manhood and groped it. After a few seconds it became hard as a rock. He moaned a little and then smiled at me.

" Are you ready?" He adjusted himself so he had a good position.

" I love you." I said.

" I love you." with that, his went inside me. I moaned as I was filled with extreme pleasure, without the condom it just felt so real. He moaned too.

" This feels way better." He chuckled.

" Yeah." I said back.

He began thrusting back and forth while he was still holding me. I started trying to grab his back. He began kissing my lips and sticking his tounge down my throat. He started thrusting faster. I felt his cock inside my womb, it felt amazing.

"Dex-Dex... Ahhh, AHHH!" He started kissing my neck passionatly. I was trembeling with pleasure, It was pure ectasy.

" Rae- Rae- RAE- RAVEN..." He started thrusting faster.

I looked into his baby blue eyes, he was trembling too. I could tell that for the both of us, this is the best sex ever.

" Go all the way." With that he went balls deep into me, I shuddered at the amazing sensation of being filled. He started kissing my breasts,This made it more amazing. This went on for about 10 minutes. I wanted it to last forever.

" Dex, Im gonna- Im gonna.." I felt close to cumming. He was thrusting harder, I looked down and saw his manhood bulging red, He looked close too.

" Raven Im gonna.." With that I came all over Dexter. I was in paradise.

"Rae-" He came inside me. I moaned at the new feeling that felt amazing to me, but thank godmother I was on a pill. I turned the shower off and we laid down on the floor of the shower all cuddled up. He put his hand on my face. He stuck his tounge down my thoat and we made out for 5 minutes. We broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes.

" .Ever" We both said atthe same time. we laughed. We talked about how much more comfortable we were with seeing each other naked. We soon got changed.

"We are doing that again tonight." But we had to go to our friends dinner gala.

Dexter walked out saying to himself.

"YES!"


	8. Gala

Raven POV:

I walked over to the gala with Dexter holding my hand. I wore a ball gown and he wore a dark blue tux. All of our friends were there with their dates. I was really nervous because I am not a big dancer. The music starts playing, Dexter grabs my hand and pulls me close. He puts his hand on my waist and I put my hand on his neck. I soon put my head on his chest, his heart isbeating really fast.

" What happens after graduation?" I asked.

" What do you mean?" Dexter rested his chin on my head.

" I mean after we get married and gradate, what then?" I asked once again.

"We live happily ever after and start a family." I looked up at him when he said that.

"I dont think I want kids." Dexter looked at me.

"Why?" He looked a little sad.

" Because I dont want them to be bullied and cursed with black magic like I am, There doesn't need to be more of me." Dexter kissed me when I said that.

" Our kids would be beautiful like their other, and hopefully smart like their dad." He chckled.

"And awkward like their dad." We both chuckled.

" I dont want them to be a monster like I am." I looked down. Dexter cupped his hands on my face.

" You are not a monster, and anybody who says that will deal with me." He looked serious. I put my head back on his chest.

" I do want to havea family with you Dex, and grow old, but My mom almost died giving birth to me. I don't know what will happen if-" He hugged me tight and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"We have time tothink about it Raven." He said softly.

"Yeah, alooot of time." We both chuckled.

* 2 hours later*

Me and Dex were planning our wedding, we wanted it to be perfect. We got out colors and ideas and places we wanted to go.

" How about fiji?" Dexter pulled out a brochure of figi.

" Hmmm." I wanted something better.

" Paris?" He pulled out another brochure.

" Too cheesy." My mom got married in Paris.

I suddenly had an Idea. I scrambled around for papers and stuff.

" How about the place we first kissed?" I suggested.

" The Enchanted Forest?" He looked at a picture of the forest.

"Yeah! The day we first became a couple." He blushed and I gave him a quick kiss.

" Sounds perfect." He put it in or wedding folder.

"and we could have a forest theme, and Hunter and Ash could help set up!" I put some decoration ideas in the folder.

" What flavor of cake?" He got out a note pad.

" Red Velvet with blue and Purple icing with a white rim." It sounded perfect. He scribbled it down.

" I think that we are done!" After an hour of planning... Finally!


	9. Past

Raven POV:

I was chilling on the sun deck with Dex. Sparrow and Poppy were also chilling, they were holding hands. I sipped my strawberry daquiri, I was attempting to get a tan but so far it wasn't working.

" So you guys are getting married huh?" Sparrow commented.

" Yeah." Me and Dex looked at eachother and he held my hand.

" So are kids in your future?" Sparrow was fissling with a guitar pick.

" I wouldn't Sparrow, she wont even talk to me about it. He chuckled but I didn't. He looked at me and stopped immediatley.

" Why though." Poppy also looked wondering.

" I don't wanna talk about it." I put my sunglasses on.

" Yeah but, it doesn't make sense." Sparrow said looking at Dexter.

" Just drop it." I was starting to get irritated.

" Come on, just tell us!" Sparrow was just nudging me.

" Yeah Raven." Dexter said jokingly. I gave him the death glare.

"Shut up." I said to Sparrow.

"Woah, It is no that hard of a question." Sparrow sat up with Poppy.

" Leave me alone." Dexter put his hand on my shoulder but it burnt his hand.

"Are you ok?" Dex asked softly.

" What is the problem with having kids?" I got up.

" Im leaving before I say something I will regret." I stormed off into the room, Dex followed.

"What happened back there?" Dex asked closing the door.

"Drop it Dex." He sat down with me on the bed.

" What is your problem with having kids though?" I was getting mad.

" Just stop." I was about to lose it.

" A baby wouldn't be so bad." Thats it.

"WELL YOU SEEMED TO FORGET ABOUT OUR BABY DEX! THE BABY THAT DIED BECAUSE OF ME! ITS LIKE YOU DONT EVEN CARE ABOUT HIM OR HER ANYMORE!" Dex was speechless, tears ran down my face. I curled up on his lap. He picked my head up and kissed me. He looked at me. A tear fell down his cheek.

"How-how could you possibly think I-I didnt care, that day br-broke me." I put my head on his chest. He cried along with me.

" You didnt kill him or her Rae, It was a cruel rule that you were forced to live by. I was broken that day at the clinic, and I died when you tried to kill yourself because I could not live without you. I love you and im so sorry this happened, I just wanted to make you happy." He poured out his heart to me, He hugged me tightly.

" I love you Dex." He hugged me tighter. He kissed my forehead.

" I want to have a family with you Dex, But I cant lose another baby." He looked at me with his baby blue eyes.

" I would kill myself before I let that happen again." I kissed him.

" I do want a family Dex, I trust you." He smiled at me wiping away his tears.

" I love you Raven."

" I love you Dexter."


	10. Smmer's End

Raven POV:

It was now August, we leave the ship tomorrow. I had such a fun time On this ship, I got engaged, I spent time with my friends, and me and Dex got closer.

Author's note:

Hey So sorry for this book being short but my new book ATIA: Senior Year is going to be an awesome book! This was more of a short story, to explain a little how Dex and Raven got engaged and what they did over the summer. My new book will include:

\- Dexter and Raven's wedding

\- only 1 lemon( a request by readers)

\- Raven's mother

\- Raven's dark secret

\- and more!

I hope you enjoy!


End file.
